


The fine line between love and hate

by gisyl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gisyl/pseuds/gisyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a fine line between love and hate.<br/>She is walking that line with The Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fine line between love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers : The sound of drums/ Last of the timelords

She stared out of the window at the indoor garden.   
Her mind wandered to the man who was lying in the bed.  
The man who she should hate, despise for what he had done to her family.  
Not only her family but also to the Doctor and Jack.  
All because he wanted her to quit her journey around the world.  
She hadn`t because she knew it was for the greater good.  
It took a whole year before she finally came face to face again with him.  
What happened after that had been a shock to everyone on the Valliant.  
Instead of killing him, the Doctor had decided that he would take him on board the TARDIS.  
The two of them remaining the only time lords in existence.  
It had made her wonder what would happen to her but the Doctor told her he wanted her to come with them.  
At first she had refused , claiming she needed to take care of her family.  
Deep down inside her she knew it was only an excuse for not facing her enemy.  
She considered him still as an enemy.  
The Doctor had accepted, brought her back home and disappeared.  
After another one of the discussions in which Martha felt she wasn`t taken seriously, she had called the mobile she had left with the Doctor.  
She had lost her voice for a moment when it wasn`t answered by the Doctor but by the one she hated.  
He had laughed at her when she asked him to give her the Doctor.  
Telling her that the Doctor had had enough of weak human companions like her.  
She had composed herself, ignored his taunts and asked again for the Doctor.  
She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the Doctor`s voice.  
Her heart jumped when he told her he was going to come and get her for another trip.  
She had put down the phone when she heard the familiar sound.  
When she turned around a familiar figured stepped out and hugged her.  
The voice in her ear whispered.  
“Welcome back, Martha Jones”  
She smiled, took his hand and walked into the familiar space.  
A figure on the pilot chair made her stop .  
He wore the suit she had remembered him in but no tie.  
His eyes were the same and that smile, the one she liked though she didn`t want to admit .  
“Well, well, Martha Jones”  
“You keep following me everywhere, don’t you.” He sneered at her  
Deciding to ignore him for now, she walked back to the Doctor.  
The Master sighed; this was going to be a long trip with a boring human and the Doctor who would be too busy for him.  
He stood up and walked away from the control room.  
Martha`s eyes followed him but didn`t say anything.  
It took the rest of the day to catch up with the Doctor, although in the TARDIS time was irrelevant.  
And then the Doctor announced they had landed on the planet Sunshine which according to the Doctor had the most beautiful sunsets in the whole universe.  
Unfortunately it also had creatures who didn`t like visitors.  
They had been caught and thrown into a jail which was very warm.  
It had made Martha hot and sticky; so much that she had removed her jacket and shirt.  
Which left her wearing only her top.  
The Doctor hadn`t said anything but tried to open the cell door with his sonic screwdriver.  
The Master however had been a different story.  
He had licked his lips and winked at her when she removed her clothes.  
She could also see that the look in his eyes had changed into a more predatory one.  
Not something she wanted to see if she was honest.  
Fed up with the Doctor’s attempt, he walked past her, brushing against her bare arms which made her shiver.  
Taking out his laser screwdriver, the door was soon open .  
It was kind of ironic Martha thought, still staring out of the window.  
Off all the things which had happened, she never thought the Master would save them.  
Yet that had been exactly what he had done.  
It was one of the many mysteries she had discovered about the Master.  
He was a complex man, who would only do the things which would satisfy his own needs.  
There was no doubt in her mind that the sex they had the evening before fell into that category.  
But when it came to sex wasn`t she the same?  
They had come back to the TARDIS and the Doctor immediately made sure they got off that planet.  
She had wanted to talk to him about their experience but he had brushed her off, as usual.  
That part hadn`t changed, despite everything.  
In frustration she had walked away, in search of a shower or bath, which she had found.  
The warm water had soothed her, made her feel all fresh and new.  
What she hadn`t expected was the Master waiting for her when she walked out of the bathroom.  
He was sitting on her bed; his jacket was gone.  
There had been a moment of anger on her side.  
Partly because he had the nerve to walk into her private space and partly because deep down she was happy he was there.  
Besides the Doctor he was the only one who knew what had happened.  
Not only on the planet they had just escaped from but also on the Valliant.  
She pulled her bathrobe tighter around her before walking towards him.  
She stood before him, and they looked at each other, daring the other to look away.  
Neither of them wanted to give in.  
In the end, Martha thought, they had both given in at the same time.  
He had stood up and pulled her towards him, crashing his lips on hers.  
She hadn`t fought it; instead her lips had opened up to him.  
The bathrobe had fallen open, giving him full access to her naked body.  
Meanwhile her hands worked his buttons, first his shirt, then his trousers.  
They didn`t want to part but had to for a moment so he could remove his shirt and trousers.  
Then he pushed her onto the bed, and covered her body with his own.  
To her surprise he had been very gentle and had taken his time with her.  
It was completely the opposite of what she thought he would be.  
When he entered her, she felt for the first time what it meant to be completely filled.  
It wasn`t only the fact that he was well build but it was also the way he moved inside her.  
She never thought it would have been possible to haveperfect sex, her own fair share of experience told her that.  
But leave it to the person she hated to prove it was possible to have perfect sex, or maybe that was because he was a time lord.  
Whatever it had been, in the end it hadn`t mattered.  
Throughout the rest of the night they shared a few more passionate moments before they both fell asleep.  
She had laid her head on his chest and he had wrapped his arms around her.  
It had been early in the morning, or so she thought, when she had woken up.  
And after carefully standing up from the bed, she had settled herself in front of the window.  
Which is where she was still sitting, deep in thought ?  
Looking over to the Master who was still sleeping, she thought that it was funny how she both hated and loved him.  
Then she remembered that someone once told her that there was a fine line between love and hate.  
That love was the other side of hate, that without love there wasn`t hate and vice versa.  
A smile appeared on her face.  
She knew what it was like to balance on that fine line and after the night she had, she wouldn`t want it any other way.  
The end


End file.
